Kensei Ma
Kensei is a lecherous master of All Chinese martial arts (preferred fighting style is soft forms).He's currently one of the six masters of Ryōzanpaku. 'Appearance ' He can be described to be a fairly short middle aged man , that likes to wear a hat to cover he's baldness. 'Personality ' He always tries to take revealing pictures of beautiful women (especially Shigure and Miu), which often earns him the wrath of the pair, though it does not stop him.His perverted behaviour has no bounds, since he even took interest in kenichi's sister,Honoka Shirahama, when she first arrived at the dojo to find Kenichi.He can technically be classified as a child molester since both Honoka and Miu are under-age.He is proven to be very persistent, as he repeats his perverted antics on a daily bases, despite dangerous traps set by Shigure near the sparr, where she and Miu takes a bath. He even made a picture book of Miu which he sold for a profit to Kenichi (he is said to have one about Shigure too), it shows that he has good salesmanship . Kensei shows more examples of being a good salesman, every-time Kenichi needed convincing of something (manly due to common interests). One example, where is convinced Kenichi that it was worth moving into the dojo, because he sold the prospect of a relationship developing between Kenichi and Miu. Akisame commented that he could 'sell ice to eskinos'. In contrast, in his youth is said to be charming and handsome young man, and was very popular with women. This came to a shock to Kenichi, who then gave sympathy for the ageing Sensei, which he bluntly refused. History Later in the series, he is revealed to have a wife and three kids, including a 16-year-old daughter named Renka Ma, who followed him from China. Kensei was actually the leader of an elite martial arts alliance in China, made up of thousands of students. However, he viewed the responsibilities as a nuisance, so he left it all to his wife, and moved to Japan where he operates an acupuncture clinic. He also has an older brother, Sougetsu Ma. During the DofD tournament, Ma Kensei reveals to Kenichi his history with the Three Headed Dragon team of Kaku Shin Ten (Taichi Clan), Chou Yin Lin (Bagua Clan), and Yo Tekai (Shin Yi Clan) who all hail from the Black Tiger White Dragon Alliance in China, a rival organisation of Kensei's Phoenix Martial Artists Alliance. He apparentlly meet them when they tryed to attack his school. Kensei quickly defeated all of them, however he is impressed with their potiential as martial artists, espeically with Kaku, and made him a propostion to become his apprentice. He turns down the offer and leaves with nothing, but anger and hatred for Kensei ever since. 'The Kenichi's first Arrival and Ragnarok arc' 'Yomi arc' 'D of D tournament ' Kensei feels that Kaku can still change deep down and after Kenichi beats him, he tends to Kaku and his teammates' wounds. He gives them his symbol for the Phoenix Martial Artists Alliance as his gift to them and says that when Kaku, Chou, and Yo become stronger proposes that they see him again. He leaves Kaku and his team than as Kaku crys while his team cheers him up by saying that they are still a team no matter what. This makes Kensei feel that Kaku will become a better person in time. In the fight against Diego Carlo, the Laughing or Angry 'Steel' Fist, Ma emerges as the winner. In Okinanawa he's and other Ryouzanpaku members are entering a Amercanwar Base . while Hayato disdract the soldiers he and the other are in the building. later he is seen with Akisame fighting first fighting each other with "Janken " to decide which one gets to fight ( only reason ma did that was to fight the woman ). but Because of the "Janken " he can't use his right hand for a while a is fighting her with one hand. In the manga, his surname is pronounced Ba; in the anime, and in some translations of the manga, it is changed to Ma, possibly because this is the usual Chinese pronunciation. he also has reached a new level of pervertness wanting to fight woman only so he can use his "ma style restriction" technique during the Fight Kyouken no Izayoi may have gain feelings for kensei. 'Relationships' Kenichi: Kenichi and Ma develop a very close relationship, though Ma mistreats Kenichi comically like everyone else does, Kenichi sees him as a father figure. He also knows Kenichi better than the others due to the fact that he is usually the one who ends up convincing him to cooperate with their plans, such as when he convinced Kenichi to move into Ryōzanpaku, and also will occasionally swindle him into buying the perverted pictures he takes (Though in the D&D arc, Kenichi states that he all he ever receives are pictures of Tochumaru posing). Though he is a perverted and sly old man, Kenichi still admits that he never doubted his training methods or his beliefs as a master, this shows how much his bond with Kenichi and him are as master and disciple. 'Renka Ma:' : : 'Battle Log' 'Battles past' vs members of Black Tiger White Dragon Alliance ( unknown ) vs Chinese Maffia ( probably won ) Battles present vs Ma Sougetsu ( won ) vs Li Tenmon ( won ) vs Russian soldiers ( won ) vs Rachel Stanley ( no winner, only did perverted things to her ) vs Diego Carlo ( won ) vs Female weapon subordinates ( won ) vs Kyouken no Izayoi ( won ) Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Katsujinken Category:Ryōzanpaku Category:Master